


After the Light Left

by PumpkinIsBestFak



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, I dont want to tag anymore to spoil anything, I wrote this a week ago, Jevil is happy for Seam, M/M, Seam is happy for Jevil, Seam is old, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinIsBestFak/pseuds/PumpkinIsBestFak
Summary: Seam get woken up by guards banging on his door.





	After the Light Left

Seam is sleeping soundly, as a loud bang from the door shot him up. Seam then look outside his cracking window to find three guards waiting outside. Seam has no clue what I did, if he did anything. He them gets up and walks nervously to his door and opens it.

"Seam, you been invited to visit the Jevil at any time, by the new king of spades." The first said looking at the cat. 

"New king?" Seam asked, very confused over that fact.

"Yes, its now King Lancer." The second guard replied.

"Oh." Seam said as he still has many questions, but does not want to ask. "So "King" Lancer lets me see the Jevil anytime?"

"Yes sir." The third guard said starting to get annoyed by the cat. "As well as freed the other three kings."

"Thanks for telling me." The old cat replied to them, with a slight smile. 

The guards soon walk away, as Seam is still confused as ever. At the same time, he is happy to see his old friend. Seam soon slopes to the kitchen and starts making some hot tea to really think about what just went down.

"I guess the lighters did defeat the king." The cat said to himself. "Not shocking after defeating the jevil." 

The cat soon pours the hot water into his cup, and puts some herbal tea in it. He then steps the tea till it has a tint of green.

"Maybe I can make something sweet for him." Seam said thinking out loud. He soon tried to think of something to make the Jevil as he takes a sip of his tea. Soon he realizing he forgot to put sugar into it and spits the tea onto the old oak table. 

"Oh foil!" Seam yells to himself as he grabs a napkin to clean it up. After cleaning up his mess, he puts three spoonfuls of sugar into it and stirs. He then takes another sip and starts to think of what to make again.

"Maybe an apple pie." He said as he looks up onto the sealing. "Or maybe some cookies."

Seam wonders for a few more minutes until he finds exactly what to make his friend, sugar cookies. He grabs his baking materials and gets to work.

He grabs two bowls for dry and wet ingredients, as well as the needed ingredients and tools. He then puts the ingredients in and then mixes them. Soon he mixes the wet and dry and cuts the doe into shapes. Then after all of that, he puts the cookies into the oven.

"I'm sure he would love them." Seam said as he waits patently for them to finish. As he waited he got dressed into his best outfit to see the Jevil. After waiting, he takes them out and puts them into a container.

The old cat soon puts his shoes, and steely walks to the castle to see if the deal is truly real. 

After walking and talking to a few friends, he knocks onto the door to find the second guard from before.

"Ah, you must be here to see your friend." The guard said as he looks at the container. "Sorry to say this but those are just food right?"

"Yes, just cookies. You can cheek if you have to." Seam said hoping he would just believe him.

"Ok sir, just follow me to the room ." He replied as he started to walk to the dungeon. 

They both walk to the room without a word for each other, but they both soon make it to the room to find the dungeon.

"I let you go from here." The guardsman said as he walks away. "Just tell me when your done."

"Ok good sir." He replied as he walks to the cage to cheek on his old friend.

"SEAM, SEAM!" The imp almost screams.

"Hey there." The cat said trying to keep calm, but his smile cant hid it.

"ITS BEEN A LONG, LONG TIME!' The Jevil said extadicly. "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE, SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Same here to be honest." He replied as he sat right next to the cage. "I brought you cookies."

"SPLENDID, SPLENDID!" He said as Seam pushes them in.

"So, how has being in "freedom" been?" Seam asked Jevil.

"BITTER SWEET, BUT VERY FREEING FROM REALITY." He said as he opens the container. "DID YOU EVER FIND SOMEONE TO REPLACE ME?" 

Seam went into complete shock as he heard that question. Why would he ask that?

"No one can replace a person." The cat said still in shock. 

"I KNOW, I KNOW." The imp said as he ate his first cookie. "YOU DESERVE SOMEONE, SOMEONE SEAM."

"I dated a few people over the years." Now knowing what he really meant. "I married a man, Ace, before he died two years ago."

"OH SPLENDID, SPLENDID!" The Jevil said happily. "SORRY HE DIED."

"Naw its fine." Seam replied started to get saddened. "I do miss him."

"HOW LONG WERE YOU TOGETHER, TOGETHER?" The imp asked still very curious.

"About thirty two years." Seam replied as he took the container and grabs a cookies and slides it back. "He died of old age, being somewhat older than myself."

"YOUR ONLY SIXTY SEAM." He replied somewhat mad. "YOUR NOT THAT OLD, OLD."

"Sure does feel old." The cat replied now wishing he made tea for the road. "Anyways how have they been treating you?"

"WELL, VERY WELL." Jevil said as he ate another cookie. "I ALLWAYS HAVE FOOD AND WATER."

"Very good, I always made sure they have." Seam spoke.

"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME, GAME?" The Jevil asked the cat. "LIKE OLD, OLD TIMES?"

Seam again, had no clue what to react to this. He wants to, but he knows he can't.

"I wish old friend." He said starting to get sad again. "The guards would not like it."

"WHO CARES?" The imp said starting to get angry again. "YOU KNOW TO EMBRACE THE CHAOS, CHAOS."

Seam then thinks of old times. When they were dating they both would fight until one was at one hp. Man he forgot how amazing it felt to win every time.

"Your right, we need a little chaos." The cat said now starting to get hyped up. "Just remember I won't be easy on you."

"I WILL BEAT YOU, YOU THIS TIME!" He said as he starts to smirk. "YOU KNOW I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

Soon the Cat started by sending out a string to tie him, but it hits the bars.

"SEAM, SEAM HERE IS THE KEY." The jevil laughed as he unlocks his own door.

"So you could escape but chose not to?" Seam asked the Imp.

"I LIKE FREEDOM YOU KNOW." He replied as he stayed by aming a spade at him.

Seam in retaliation, ties a string around his soul and moves it.

"I SEE A CAT CAN LEARN NEW TRICKS!" The Imp said with a smirk.

"Indeed." He replied as he gets ready for the jevil's attack. "I also played this with my other friends."

They fight back and forward, with Seam still winning over all. Soon after thirdly minutes of playing, the Jevil surrenders.

"YOU GOT ME AGAIN, AGAIN!" The Jevil said frustrated. 

"I guess I did." The cat said out of breath. "You have gotten better."

"I BEEN PRACTICING, PRACTICING!" The imp said starting to smile again. "I HOPE I WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BEAT, BEAT YOU!"

"You were close, I do admit." He said smiling. "I just am better."

"YOU SEEM TO BE." The jester said not realizing the pun.

"Anyways I got to be heading back home." Seam said looking at the Jevil.

"AWWW." The Jevil said disappointed. "WERE JUST HAVING SO MUCH FUN, FUN!"

"I just need a good nap and practice to get ready to fight again next week." Seam said as he starts to leave. "Also keep the container."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He said showing his sharp teeth. 

The cat then locks the door and calls the guard to take him out of the castle. The guard still the same one.

"I saw you play with the Jevil. I know you guys were having fun, so I wont tell anyone." The guard said while walking him out. "So you guys dated?"

"Yes, my first love." Seam said smiling. "He is totally different, yet the same as before."

"You still love him?" The guard asked.

"Not like lovers, but yes." The cat said. "I'm just happy the Jevil feels the same way."

"Good." The guard said as he is at the door. "So your coming next week?" 

"Yes, and I can make you some cookies as well." Seam said kindly.

"Thank you!" The guard said. "You don't have to, but I appreciate it!"

The guard opens the door to let the cat out, he walks all the way home, talking to the same people on the way. The cat then goes inside, changes into his pajamas, and sleeps. The cat just had the best day he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week ago and I'm so happy I keep it! I tried to make this more accurate to what the game might do IF the ship is real.(which its not, and im fully aware)
> 
> also leave any criticism please!


End file.
